Pervert Min? Oh Yes! OneShoot NC
by youngfish
Summary: Sungmin hutang –penjelasan- pada Kyuhyun! #summary macam apa ini? O.o Warning :NC! Sequel Of "Pervert Min? Oh No!" RnR Yow


**Pairing** : **Kyu**hyun dan Sung**Min**

**By** : Youngfish—Twitter : young_fishy

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : Humor and Romance!My be.

**Warning** : NC-21, Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, Typos, Aneh. Judul gk nyambung dengan isi. **Don't Like Don't read! No Copas, okHae :D**

**Summary** : Sungmin hutang –penjelasan- pada Kyuhyun! #summary macam apa ini? O.o

**Disclaimer** : Para Cast adalah milik mereka sendiri. Sedangkan FIC gaje ini milik saya yang berhasil keluar dari otak saya yang juga gaje. ToT

.

.

**A/N** : **"Pervert Min? Oh Yes!" –Sequel of "Pervert Min? Oh No!".** Ehem… ehem… ini part NC! Tolong yang merasa polos tapi jago bikin ff NC diwajibkan membaca ff ini. Karena saya tahu kamu –yang merasa polos— pasti bohong tentang itu. Saya benarkan? Dan juga… FF ini sangat panjang! Jika merasa bosan segera melakukan tindakan refleks mengklik tombol 'close' ataupun hal lainnya. Tapi… jika sudah membaca sampai akhir, diwajibkan meninggalkan jejak. Hadehh… masalahnya nih ff sangat bikin frustasi. Selesainya lama banget… mulai dari Sungmin yang hilang, saya yang banyak main(?) Donghae yang? Ah… sudahlah… jangan lupa koment yah :D TERIMAKASIH SEMUA! Chu~

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

Pagi hari yang indah. Matahari—benda angkasa yang berbentuk bulat besar itu sudah mulai menampakan dirinya dari arah timur. Membagikan keceriaannya dengan sinaran hangat, dan seolah memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa dirinya telah hadir –berniat untuk menemani segala aktifitas makhluk hidup yang menempati planet urutan ketiga dari matahari tersebut. Udara cukup dingin pagi ini, tapi tak megurungkan sang Surya untuk tetap berpendar membagikan kehangatannya. Burung-burung juga berkicau dengan riang. Hah… sangat menyegarkan dan hangat. Tapi sayang… burung Kyuhyun masih bobok. HAH? O.o

Pada umumnya, setiap pagi biasanya orang-orang akan segera bangun untuk memulai kegiatannya. Entah itu kegiatan kecil seperti mandi, sarapan, ataupun berolah raga. Namun tidak halnya dengan penghuni lantai 11 maupun lantai 12 dari Dorm Boy Band ternama Korea –Super Junior. Mereka masih terlelap di alam mimpi lengkap dengan berbagai gaya khas ala orang malas bangun. Selimut yang sudah mendarat nista di lantai, bantal dan guling yang beralih fungsi. Jangan lupa rambut acak-acakan dan juga wajah yang dipenuhi aliran kental yang tampak mengering di sudut bibir mereka. Salah satu yang mengalami hal tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah _Uri Magnae_. Tapi… err… ada yang membedakan dirinya dengan member lain. Aliran yang mengering di sudut bibirnya sih tampak sama dengan member lain yang masih terlelap, malahan berbekas indah dan membentuk pulau kecil di bantal yang ia gunakan. Namun hal yang berbeda itu adalah…

Rahasia.

Anak-anak tidak boleh tahu.

Nanti akan tiba waktunya jika author manis namun berjerawat ini sudah menceritakannya. –mengerjap _pabo._

Ok! Baiklah… walau sebenarnya beberapa dari mereka yang menempati dorm tersebut sudah membuka mata, dan bersiap untuk berkutat di dapur dan membangunkan manusia-manusia yang terlalu sulit untuk membuka mata. Ingin rasanya sang Leader mengulang metode –membangunkan dengan cara mudah— beberapa tahun lalu. Menyesal rasanya waktu di acara tersebut dirinya hanya menyemburkan seteguk air—dari sebuah botol minuman mineral.

"Kenapa tidak menumpahkan satu ember saja waktu itu." Seru seorang namja yang sebentar lagi akan mendaftarkan dirinya di Kemiliteran. Kakinya melangkah ke meja makan dan dengan cepat mendaratkan pantatnya disalah satu kursi –di sana.

Kebetulan saat itu ada Wookie yang sedang berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Waeyo, Teuki hyung?" Tanya Wookie yang setiap harinya dengan suka cita, riang gembira memasakan sarapan buat para member.

"Mereka terlalu susah dibanguni." Jawab Leeteuk memijat kecil pelipisnya.

"Siram saja dengan seember air." Kata Wookie memberi saran.

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda bertubuh kecil yang berdiri membelakanginya, Wookie sedang menggoreng tempe tepung saat ini. Tempe tepung yang di pesan langsung oleh hyungnya yang paling imut. Yups! Lee Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu meminta langsung pada Wookie untuk menggorengkan tempe buat sarapannya di pagi hari –ketika mereka pulang dari siaran Sukira tadi malam. Tampaknya namja bergigi kelinci itu, begitu menyukai makanan ala Indonesia. Apa karena Super Show 4 INA waktu itu?

Asal…

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Wookie-ya. Apa kau tega melihat ahjumma yang bertugas di dorm kita kerepotan? Kalau sudah begitu, yang repot itu juga kau dan aku nantinya." Leader tampan itu mendengus sebal.

Dahi Wookie mengeryit. Bukankah tadi Leadernya mengumamkan kalimat tersebut?! Ish… Wookie 'kan hanya seorang namja innocent yang baik dan manis. **_'Aku bermaksud bercanda tadi, kenapa Teukie hyung menanggapi serius.'_** Cibir Wookie dengan bibirnya yang bergerak- gerak tanpa suara.

Apa begitu yang dinamakan _innocent_? Bukankah Eternal Magnae itu juga sama usilnya dengan _sunbae_nya –Evil Magnae Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun.

Biarkan saja Uri Leader itu berdebat dengan anaknya. Yang paling penting, mari kita lihat ke kamar _Uri coulpe wine_ tercinta.

Di kamar bercat merah muda yang berukuran minimalis itu tampak senggang. Tak ada kegiatan berarti di sana. Yang terdengar hanya deru napas yang berjalan normal dari seonggok selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh jangkung pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan posisi tengkurap. Pipi putih sebelah kanannya menempel erat pada bantal yang ia gunakan. Seperti lem, sampai-sampai bibir bawahnya sedikit bergeser, dan di sanalah air kental itu mengalir. Oh... mungkin air liurnya itu yang menjadi bahan perekat di bantal.

_Iyaksssss…_!

Tak jauh dari sana, suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi begitu terdengar menghiasi ruangan yang sunyi sepi pagi, ada matahari. Sesekali sosok bertubuh mungil yang berada di dalam kamar mandi itu bersenandung senang. Tampak bersemangat. Biasanya sosok mungil bermarga Lee itu terlalu sulit untuk membuka matanya. Terlebih sehabis melakukan 'kegiatannya' tadi malam bersama sang kekasih –Cho Kyuhyun. Biasanya, Sungmin masih terlelap di dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih. Atau paling tidak, pemuda manis berwajah aegyo itu pasti menggulung tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tebal –mirip udang siap goreng dengan tepung yang membaluri. Tapi… pagi ini sedikit berbeda. Bahkan sosok itu tak mengeluh sakit di bagian bawahnya. Benar-benar…

Berbeda.

**Cklek.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Perlahan sebuah kaki putih mulus tanpa cela, keluar dari sana. Kaki putih itu tampak bercahaya karena butiran-butiran air yang belum –sepenuhnya mengering— tertimpah oleh cahaya matahari.

Sungmin sedikit mengibaskan rambut depannya yang hampir menutupi mata. Dada putihnya sedikit terekspos karena pemuda manis itu tidak mengencangkan ikatan pada _bathrobe_ yang ia kenakan. Sangat indah…

Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan sabit manakala bola mata karamelnya menatap sosok bertubuh jangkung yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Sungmin mendekati sosok itu. Ia berdiri sembari memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Sungguh! Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin tertawa sekarang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Selimut yang ia gunakan hanya menutupi bagian bokong Kyuhyun saja. Yeah… selebihnya punggung sampai pinggang terekspos. Dilanjut dari paha seksinya sampai kaki jenjangnya yang berbulu itu juga terpampang. Oh… jangan lupakan pulau kecil yang sudah tercetak di bantalnya. Baiklah…! Sungmin harus menahan tawanya sekarang, pemuda penyuka berbagai benda berwarna pink itu begitu tak tega melihat keadaan kekasih –yang terlihat manis— di mata Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sisi Kyuhyun. Ia berniat membanguni kekasihnya sekarang. Pemuda yang sering dijuluki _Danhobak_ itu mengelus bahu Kyuhyun yang tampak dihiasi benda-benda merah di sekitarnya. Sungmin –lagi-lagi— tersenyum melihat hasil karya yang ia buat tadi malam. _Well_… pipi chubby-nya tampak bersemu merah. Pipinya terasa panas saat sekelabat bayangan –kegiatannya kemarin malam— bersama Kyuhyun berputar di otaknya. Dirinya yang mendesah tak karuan, menyebut dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan sangat erotis. Sesekali umpatan kenikmatan juga meluncur dari bibir mungilnya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri juga heran melihat hal yang paling menakjubkan tersebut.

"Huftt… huhhh… aduh kenapa jadi panas yah?!" Sungmin mengumam sembari menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sesekali mata bulatnya melirik tubuh Kyuhyun yang polos.

"Sungmin-ah… tahan dirimu. Jangan ingat-ingat bayangan pada video milik Hyukjae itu. Sungmin-ah… kau itu hanya menginginkan es krim pada saat itu, maka dengan terpaksa kau menontonnya. Aissssshh… kenapa semakin panas begini. Apa aku harus mandi lagi?!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Ia duduk dengan gelisah, dan sesekali bokong besarnya itu bergeser ke kiri dan ke kanan. Entah mengapa bayangan bercinta dengan Kyuhyun –tadi malam- semakin berputar di kepalanya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari selimut yang menutupi bokong Kyuhyun tersingkap karena aksi –tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang— yang ia lakukan.

Sungmin menoleh, "Omonaaaaa…" mata bulatnya tebelalak kaget. Bibir mungilnya terbuka lebar sehingga gigi kelinci bagian depannya terlihat jelas. Ish… ekspresi macam apa itu? Orang kaget biasanya akan terlihat aneh. Tapi kenapa namja manis ini terlihat ingin minta 'ditelan' begitu?!

Cukup lama namja aegyo itu terperangah, matanya hanya mengerjap perlahan seperti boneka _barbie_. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke suatu benda, "mengagumkan…" gumamnya takjub. "Indah…" katanya lagi. jemari mungilnya mengelus permukaan benda tersebut. Benda putih yang lembut dilapisi dengan hiasan polkadot dengan berbagai warna. Ada merah, ungu dan pink lembut. Hiasan polkadot yang berwarna itu kira-kira seukuran kelereng –pada permukaannya yang berwana putih tadi.

"Hehehe…" Sungmin terkekeh geli. "Imut dan lucu. Jadi mirip seperti bantal..." Ujarnya begitu senang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Bibirnya sekarang mengerucut dan mimiknya terlihat sangat tidak menyukai hal itu –melihat Kyuhyun yang tak junjung bangun. Sungmin tampak menghela napas sebentar, dan ia kembali teringat untuk –berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun hari sudah siang. Kemungkinan para member sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati santap pagi yang sudah dibuat dengan senang hati oleh koki Super Junior berwajah imut, Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie… ierona!" Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu telanjang Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun tak akan bangun dengan mudah jika dirinya kelelahan. Apalagi hanya dipanggil dengan suara yang terlalu lembut begitu. Yah… paling tidak Kyuhyun akan terbangun, jika suara merdu itu menyapa telingannya dan terlebih bibir manis itu menyapu seluruh wajahnya, terutama bibir seksinya.

Tampaknya namja berwajah manis itu akan segera melakukan rutinitas setiap paginya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik pelan, "Kyuhyun-ah~~ bangunlah chagia… hari sudah siang dan matahari sudah naik. Buka matamu dan kecup bibirku…"

"Sungmin hyung!"

_See_…! Sosok yang terlelap tadi sudah bangun dan duduk di depan Sungmin. Hanya dengan sebuah ucapan dan bisikan lembut, Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata dan sadar sepenuhnya. Berbeda sekali jika yang membangunkan adalah Teukie, ataupun Wookie yang harus membawa sebuah spatula sebagai mic saat suara melengkingnya mulai mengudara dan menyatu dengan dentuman panci yang menghantam dinding kamar Kyuhyun. Jika sudah terjadi seperti itu, apa kalian yang membayangkannya saja masih bisa tertidur? Dan pada akhirnya sang magnae akan menendang bokong namja kecil yang begitu innocent itu. Tak lupa, panci tadi Kyuhyun sangkutkan di kepala Wookie dan memukulnya dengan spatula yang dijadikan Wookie sebagai mic. Selanjutnya Wookie akan mengaduh kepada Sungmin dengan tersedu-sedu. Sesuai alur, maka sudah pasti Sungmin akan memarahi Kyuhyun dengan omelan-omelan panjang khas ibu-ibu tak mendapat jatah 'ranjang' dan jatah belanja bulanan. Seperti judul lagu lama yang pasti tidak begitu asing ditelinga penikmat musik nostalgia –Sepanjang jalan kenangan. _Yeah_… omelan Sungmin akan selesai jika Kyuhyun sampai tertidur karena bosan. Beruntung… karena hal itu hanya sesekali terjadi jika Sungmin hyung yang paling dicintainya berbeda jadwal dan tak sempat membangunkannya di pagi hari. Kyuhyun bisa bernapas legah…

Berhubung para member diberi kesempatan untuk bersantai sejenak, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan dihadapkan dengan jadwal padat yang gila-gila'an. Jadi sekarang mereka bisa bersantai atau melakukan perjalanan dengan tenang tanpa perlu berhadapan dengan kostum mewah dan _make up_ tebal. Yeah… harus benar-benar dimanfaatkan moment ini.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tampang dongsaeng kesayangannya. Walaupun rambutnya acak-acakan, akan tetapi aura ketampanan Kyuhyun masih terlihat dengan jelas. Malahan pesonanya kian meningkat tajam dengan tubuh polos yang terekspos tepat di depan mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak seksi dengan selimut putih yang hanya menutupi bagian privatnya.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat sadar tersenyum menyeringai…

"Poppo~~" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada terdengar manja.

Sungmin tampak enggan sebenarnya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sedikit mengencangkan ikatan pada _bathrobe_ yang ia kenakan.

Sungmin gugup! Ia menggigit kecil sudut bibirnya. Dan hal yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin malah membuat sang magnae berpikir Sungmin telah menggoda dirinya.

"C'mon... baby~ Kiss me please…" Kyuhyun mendekat wajahnya pada Sungmin. Bau vanilla segera memenuhi paru-paru Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu tampak memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup bau tubuh Sungmin yang begitu menggoda.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar. Adegan demi adegan pada video yadong itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari bibir Kyuhyun sudah mendarat di atas lekukan _shape M_ kebanggaannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh hyung kesayangannya tersentak. Entah terbawa suasana atau Sungmin yang jadi _pervert_ atau mungkin juga Kyuhyun yang memang mesum, tapi… yang jelas kedua bibir itu sudah saling bertaut, dan saling menyesap rasa manis dari bibir sang lawan. Kyuhyun melumat dengan lembut layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu(?). Bibir Sungmin begitu lembut dan manis, benar-benar menggoda. Kalau saja bisa ditelan, maka Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menelan benda lembut dan yang berbentuk unik itu.

Tampaknya Sungmin sudah benar-benar menjadi pervert. Tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya, perlahan jemari mungilnya merambat ke perut Kyuhyun dan turun ke bawah –di mana bagian privat—Kyuhyun masih tertutupi oleh selimut.

"Nghh…"

Demi apa… Kyuhyun tak yakin bahwa desahan yang keluar itu berasal dari dirinya. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa hyung-nya yang imut-imut itu tersenyum dibalik lumatan bibir seksinya. Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakan jemari lembut Sungmin yang perlahan-lahan menyentuh benda 'pusakanya'. Kyuhyun merasakan dinginnya jemari itu –mungkin karena Sungmin yang baru selesai mandi.

Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa seperti ini. Kyuhyun harus memastikan sesuatu, sebab apa hyungnya yang polos itu berubah menjadi sedikit 'nakal'. Kalau ingin jujur, sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat senang. Tapi… hei! Ini tidak biasa. Otak jenius Kyuhyun langsung bekerja dan berpikir cepat, kali saja hyungnya itu menginginkan sesuatu, misalnya saja status Kyuhyun yang menjadi _seme _akan direbut hyungnya. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana ia dan hyungnya itu bersitegang, dan adu mulut antara siapa yang menyandang status _seme_ dan _uke_. Dan itu terjadi hanya karena dirinya yang tak mempunyai ABS seperti Siwon –pemuda tampan dengan senyum menawan. Ck… padahal Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa yang wajahnya cantik dan manis itulah yang cocok menjadi _Uke_. Yeah… tepatnya kejadian itu terjadi beberapa tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu kepada Sungmin. Pada akhirnya perdebatan akan status seme dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun karena perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok. Ada-ada saja yah?!

Kyuhyun menahan jemari Sungmin yang hampir –mulai bergerak cepat. Dirinya harus memastikan sesuatu tentang mengapa Sungmin menjadi pervert.

"Min…" Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengerjap polos dengan bibir yang memerah basah dan terbuka.

Sangat menggoda.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pemandangan itu sekilas. Ck… walaupun benda 'pusaka' nya hampir mengeras kayak batu. Tapi Kyuhyun harus bertanya terlebih dahulu. "What happen with you, nae baby?"

"Mwo?" Sungmin mengerjap, bibirnya berkilap.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Baiklah… bibir menggoda itu memang tidak bisa diabaikan, Kyuhyun pun mengecupnya sekilas, "Kau—" Kyuhyun mendaratkan jari telunjuknya di jidat Sungmin. "—utang penjelasan denganku…" Kyuhyun bangkit dan membiarkan Sungmin mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Kyunnie…" Sungmin ikut bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin. Tak biasanya kekasih mesumnya itu menolak jika sudah menyangkut dirinya yang seksi. Ih… bukan Sungmin bermaksud terlalu percaya diri. Tapi hal itu… Kyuhyun sendiri yang pernah mengatakannya.

Yeay… Sungmin melambung tinggi mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Wajah itu… wajah polos yang berada di hadapannya ini. Aish… benar-benar membangkitkan aura setan dari tubuhnya. Akh… untung saja Kyuhyun rajin ke gereja, ya… paling tidak dirinya sedikit bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak menyerang kelinci bengong di depannya. Ini masih pagi, tadi malam dirinya terlalu lelah menghadapi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menjadi _liar_. Seingat Kyuhyun dirinya hanya pasrah saat lidah basah kekasih manisnya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya –tanpa terkecuali.

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap dirinya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Pikirannya saat ini hanya ada potongan-potongan film yadong –di mana sang _uke_ terus memuaskan sang _seme_. Ukh… apakah Sungmin bermaksud mencontoh isi video itu?! Kalau saja benar adanya… sudah jelas siapa yang akan menjadi target utama Kyuhyun. Semena-mena karena telah membuat hyungnya yang polos menjadi _pervert_. Berbahaya! Kalau berbuat mesum pada Kyuhyun sih, tidak masalah. Yang menjadi masalah, jika hyungnya itu tanpa sadar melakukan –tindak yang bisa mengundang orang untuk menerkam dirinya. Termasuk para yeoja –tak sadar umur— yang sering bertingkah _autisme_ untuk mengidolakan Minnie hyungnya. Bukan aku! –author menggeleng. Tapi ahjumma-ahjumma itu! –tunjuk reader. _Nyahahahaha… abaikan!_

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin menatap tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Karena posisi Kyuhyun menyamping, otomatis mata bulatnya menatap sisi tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku mau pergi mandi, Min. Apa kau mau ikut? Bukankah kau baru saja selesai mandi?" Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terus menatap tubuh telanjangnya. Biarkan saja! Kyuhyun tidak lagi peduli dengan batangnya yang sudah berdiri dan itu dilihat oleh Sungmin. Toh… mereka bahkan lebih dari sekedar menatap tubuh polos pasangannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tersenyum menggoda.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, "Aishh.. sudahlah. Apa kau mau 'menyelesaikannya'?" Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahanpun kembali menghadap Sungmin dan mencengkram erat kedua pundaknya. Ternyata iman Kyuhyun belum kuat. Ckckck…

Sungmin tersenyum menyanggupi disusul kepalanya yang mengangguk polos.

"Menunduk!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun hanya menurut dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk meraup benda pusaka berukuran besar milik kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengerang dibuatnya. Lidah Sungmin sangat memanjakan miliknya, rasa hangat segera menjalar ke punggung Kyuhyun ketika mulut sang kekasih bergerak sesuai tempo. Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya –pertanda pria berambut ikal itu tengah menikmati lidah yang berputar menjilati miliknya. Gigi kelinci itu juga tak kalah hebat ketika Sungmin menggeseknya pada benda yang semakin berkedut di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sesekali jemari mungil yang dingin itu meremas gemas dua buah testis yang bergoyang seiring pergerakan kepala Sungmin.

"Akhh… nghh… Min-ah~"

Pekikan Kyuhyun mengakhiri semuanya. Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak sesaat ia menikmati masa klimaksnya di pagi hari ini. Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong kepala Sungmin yang masih dengan nakal menjilat sisa-sisa cairannya. "Sudah Min! Kau membuatku frustasi. Setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk berdiri. Dikecupnya sudut bibir Sungmin yang terdapat bekas sprema miliknya.

"Mwo? Penjelasan apa?" Sungmin dengan cuek menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat seluruh bibirnya. "Bukankah Kyunnie menyukainya?!" Ujarnya dengan raut yang polos.

"Arrgghh… kau membuatku gila! Cepat pakai bajumu, sebentar lagi Teukie hyung akan datang membanguni jika diantara kita belum ada yang menampakan batang hidung di meja makan. Ppali…"

"Sungmin-ah… Kyuhyun-ah… apa kalian berdua sudah bangun? Sarapan pagi sudah siap!" Jerit seseorang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Dan tebakan Kyuhyun benar bahwa Leeteuk sang leader-lah yang memanggil.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, "Aku bilang juga apa, Min? Orang tua cerewet itu pasti akan datang menyusul kemari."

"Yaiy… arraseo!" Sungmin cemberut imut, ia menoleh ke arah pintu. " Kami sudah bangun hyung! Sebentar lagi aku dan Kyunnie akan menyusul ke sana," Sungmin balas menjerit.

"Baiklah… jangan lama-lama!" Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak menghela napas dan segera menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih polos, dan belum lagi Sungmin-nya yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ sebatas lutut. Bisa-bisa…

"Kyu!" Panggil Sungmin sesaat sang Leader sudah beranjak meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Arahkan tubuhmu menghadap kaca!" Suruh Sungmin. Sementara ia sendiri sedang sibuk memakai kaos dan celana pendeknya.

"Wae?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun pun menuruti perintah Sungmin, ia kembali berjalan menuju kaca rias mereka yang berukuran besar. Sehingga Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat seluruh tubuh polosnya dari kaki sampai kepala.

"IGE MWOYA?" jerit Kyuhyun dengan wajah syok.

"Hmmmpttt…" Sungmin menahan tawanya dan bersiap untuk kabur. Untung saja dirinya cepat-cepat memakai bajunya. Kalau tidak?

"Sungmin-ah… apa yang kau lakukan? Apa semua ini perbuatanmu?" Kyuhyun menatap bokong seksinya yang terpantul di depan kaca.

"Bwahahahahahahaha… itu hasil karyaku, Kyunnie. Bukankah itu terlihat imut? Gyakakakakaka… aku pergi dulu!" Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tegelak hebat. Dan lari begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun memerah bak darah(?).

"LEE SUNGMINNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**BLAM! **

Kyuhyun segera mengejar Sungmin, tapi terlambat… karena pintu sudah tertutup. Mau menyusul? Hei… dirinya masih dalam keadaan bugil. Bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan beruntun dari hyungdeul –dilempar panci, sapu, tomat, telur, sendal, sepatu, dispenser, tabung LPG 3kg atau bahkan cangkang Ddangkoma. Eh? Yang terakhir… err…. abaikan saja!

"Arrgggggghh…" Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya menggeram kesal. Ia melangkah kembali ke meja rias, mengarahkan bokong putihnya yang sudah dihiasi polkadot berbentuk lucu dan berwarna-warni. Itu semua adalah hasil karya dari mulut mungil kekasihnya. Oh… pantas saja kelinci pirang itu tampak terpesona dan bergumam takjub dengan bokong putih mulus Kyuhyun yang sudah mirip seperti bantal –menurut Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun berdesis, "Cih… awas kau Lee Sungmin, tunggu pembalasanku!" ia segera melangkah kembali menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan menginterogasi kekasihnya yang manis itu. Aish… apa kelinci pirang itu mencoba menjadi evil, eoh? Entahlah… mungkin saja tertular kekasihnya sendiri –yang bokong seksinya berhias motif polkadot.

**….ooOOoo….**

**_ Meja Makan—Dapur_**

Sungmin berjalan ke dapur dengan riang, senyum manis selalu menghias bibir _pinkish_-nya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya…" Sapa Sungmin ramah. Ia mendudukan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi di sana. Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Hyukjae. Sebelah kanan Sungmin terdapat bangku kosong yang sudah berpenghuni. Bukan… bukan seperti judul film misteri tentang bangku kosong. Bangku itu akan terisi nanti, setelah sang magnae selesai mandi. Lalu sebelah bangku kosong tadi terdapat namja berkepala besar dan bermata sipit, namun mempunyai suara merdu bak seruling bambu, disusul sebelah kanannya seorang namja bertubuh tambun. Sudah kurus sih… tapi dibandingkan dengan yang lain, namja bernama lengkap Shindong Hee itu –mempunyai berat badan yang lebih mencolok. Dan Terakhir sang _eternal_ magnae masih tampak sibuk dengan rutinitas –goreng- menggoreng di wajan. Posisi meja makan mereka berbentuk lingkaran.

Sisanya yang tak terihat, itu karena Siwon dan Kangin memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat Sungmin-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Leeteuk bertanya sembari menyendokan nasi di tiap-tiap piring. Yeah… membagi-bagi jatah agar adik-adiknya itu tidak terlalu kenyang dan tidak terlalu lapar.

"Annia…" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hyung, nasiku yang banyak. Semalam aku tak makan, dan pagi ini aku sangat lapar," Kata Sungmin melihat piring di sekitarnya hanya mendapat 2 jatah –sendok nasi. Paling tidak ia harus mendapat tiga sendok atau dua sendok setengah.

"Arraseo! Makan yang banyak agar kau kuat menjalani aktifitasmu…" Balas Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya. Ia menyendokan satu sendok lagi ke piring Sungmin.

"Aku juga, Teukie hyung! Kemarin aku lupa makan." Ujar Hyuk mengangkat piringnya.

"Aku juga mau!" Hae ikut-ikutan.

"Aku, Teuk hyung!" Shindong menyela piring Hae.

"Ya! Jangan habiskan… aku juga mau. Yang masak itu 'kan aku." Tiba-tiba Wookie menerobos tumpukan piring yang terangkat ke udara.

"Ya! Aku juga butuh makan. Berikan lima sendok nasi!" Yesung pun ikut protes.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA TENANG, EOH?" Bentak Leeteuk pada akhirnya. Leeteuk menggeram kesal di balik piring-piring yang menutupi wajah manisnya. "Singkirkan piring-piring kalian dari wajahku. Atau kalian tak akan bisa makan selamanya!"

Seketika piring-piring itu pun kembali pada posisinya. "Apa setiap sarapan pagi kalian tidak bisa tenang? Selalu seperti ini. Ricuh hanya karena berebut makanan, apa uang jajan yang aku berikan pada kalian semua itu tidak cukup, eoh?" Leeteuk menatap garang adiknya satu-persatu.

"Sejak kapan kau memberi kami uang jajan, hyung?" Tiba-tiba sang raja setan di dorm Super Junior berseru dan sudah duduk manis di samping hyungnya yang juga tak kalah manis. Penampilannya sudah sangat rapi, harum dan menawan, sehingga membuat Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya memejamkan mata sejenak demi menghirup bau tubuh dongsaeng kesayangannya. "Apa kau pernah diberi uang jajan oleh Teuk hyung, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun mengambil jatah nasinya sendiri.

"Never…" Kata Sungmin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Terlihat sangat menikmati bau tubuh Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK PERNAH SAMA SEKALI!" Gigi Hyuk menggeletuk mengucapkannya. Sangat, sangat, sangattt terlihat kesal.

"Bahkan aku yang adik kesayangannya saja tidak pernah dibelikan baju…" Keluh Hae memanyunkan bibir ikannya.

"Ne, benar!" Wookie menimpali dan kembali menggoreng potongan tempe terakhir. Tertular kesal, Wookie pun sedikit menghentakan spatulanya pada wajan penggorengan. Suaranya sangat menganggu indra pendengaran.

Sedangkan Yesung dan Shindong hanya mengangguk disetiap perkataan dongsaengnya yang tengah melakukan tindak protes. Menyadari mereka lebih tua dari yang lain, Yesung dan Shindong hanya bersikap diam. Maksudnya diam-diam menyemangati para dongsaeng. Ukh… sekikir itu kah Leader mereka yang mempunyai senyum bak malaikat?! Tak cukupkah Leeteuk memberi perhatian, kasih sayang, dan tetesan air mata untuk adik-adiknya itu. Sangat kontras seperti daya tarik bumi, dan juga daya tarik dari kutub positif dan negatif. Dan jelas saja itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. _Iyakss… dasar author pabo!_ –menggulung diri di daun pisang(?)

Hingga akhirnya Leeteuk pun terdiam. Diam bukan berarti kalah, hanya saja sang leader bingung karena dipojokan seperti ini. Mau menjawab apa dia?! Baiklah… sebagai seorang penyanyi yang mempunyai bakat MC luar biasa, otak encer sang leader bekerja dengan cepat. "Ya! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Hae-ah, jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu, bukankah saat ulang tahunmu hyung sudah memberikan sepatu dengan merek termahal. Dan kau Hyukie, disetiap aku mengajakmu pergi, bukankah yang membayar makanan itu aku. Bahkan aku rajin membelikan buku resep untukmu, Wookie." Sesaat Leeteuk menoleh kebelakang melihat Wookie. Mengesalkan sekali mempunyai adik yang tak tahu berterimakasih seperti ini. Ibarat pribahas, **_Air Susu Dibalas Air Tuba_**. Nah.. ini baru pengandaian yang benar, bukankah begitu?!

Membenarkan perkataan hyung mereka yang paling tua, akhirnya manusia-manusia yang protes tadi terbungkam. Membuat Yesung dan shindong merengut kesal. _Jiah…_ apa dua orang yang –hanya- sedikit lebih muda dari Leeteuk itu mempunyai dendam atau hal semacamnya? Terlebih dari itu bukankah seorang leader harus menunjukan wibawanya?! Untung saja uri leader berhasil meyakinkan adik-adiknya yang nakal itu.

"Baiklah… apa ada yang mau protes lagi?" Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung dan Shindong. Pemuda yang dijuluki _angel without wings_ itu merasa dua pasang mata tengah menatap kearahnya. Yesung dan Shindong yang sudah ketahuan pun menjawab serempak, "Annia.." Mereka menggeleng cepat.

"Bagus! Ayo makan makanan kalian." Ujar Leetuk dengan tegas. "Sungmin-ah, bukankah kau sangat lapar, kenapa sedari tadi kau menghirup bau ketek Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk menatap heran pada adiknya yang sangat menyukai buah bernama labu itu.

Sungmin terperanjat dan membuka matanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun merengut kesal karena Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya dari tulang selangkanya. Soalnya Kyuhyun sangat suka ketika hyungnya yang manis itu bermanja pada dirinya. "hehehe… ketek Kyunnie sangat harum, hyung." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum _innocent_.

Leeteuk berdesis di dalam hati, **_'Mau makan kenapa membahas ketek sih..'_**

"Sudahlah… ayo makannya dimulai!" Seru Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Neeeeeee~~" jawab para member dengan semangat. Wah… ternyata berdebat –tak penting- itu semakin membuat nafsu makan mereka menggebu-gebu.

Pada akhirnya ruang makan itu menjadi senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Para member sangat begitu lahap dengan masakan sang koki di Suju itu. wookie sampai berkaca-kaca dan terharu melihat piring yang sudah mengkilap tak bersisa.

"Apakah masakanku hari ini begitu enak?" tanya Wookie yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

Karena kekenyangan khususnya, Eunhyuk –manusia kurus yang banyak makan— hanya menyahuti dengan sendawa. Mereka menatap malas ke arah Wookie. 'Malas menganggapi, lebih baik mengelus perut yang sudah membesar' kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran manusia-manusia kekenyangan itu.

Namun tidak halnya bagi Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba saja _orbs_ hitam bak permata itu tertuju ke leher putih sang magnae. Namja yang memiliki nama _ AllRiseSilver_ di akun twitternya itu menyeringai mesum. Di bawah telinga Kyuhyun terdapat tiga tanda merah, yang sudah Eunhyuk duga siapa penyebabnya.

"Sungminnie hyung!" Panggil Hyuk.

Sungmin menoleh, "Mwo?"

"Apa kau sudah mempraktik-kannya pada Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya di_mention_ pun ikut menoleh ke arah depan, tepatnya melihat wajah Eunhyuk. Memastikan dirinya tak salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin yang tak paham hanya mengerjap. Dirinya kekenyangan, malas rasanya untuk berpikir.

"Aish… jangan pasang wajah polosmu, Min hyung. Dari sini aku bisa melihat tanda merah di bawah telinga Kyuhyun. Pasti kau pelakunya, ia kan?!" Hyuk menyeringai puas.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun si magnae jenius langsung memerah. Hal apa yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh otak jeniusnya. Perkataan hyungnya yang yadong itu seperti menghubungkan tentang mengapa Minnie hyungnya yang paling imut, manis dan polos menjadi pervert dan nakal.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Hyuk yang melempar tatapan intimidasi ke arah Sungmin. "Ya! Apa urusanmu. Bukannya saat aku keluar dari kamarmu, kau langsung menyerang Hae. Aku dengan jelas mendengar bunyi tempat tidur yang bergerak, bahkan aku juga mendengar kursi yang ada dikamarmu jatuh dengan keras. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hae, Nyuk-ah?" tuding Sungmin.

"M-mwo?" Hyuk tergagap.

Kenapa malah ia yang disalahkan kelinci pirang ini?!

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dan ternyata diam-diam sang Leader ikut larut dalam perbincangan dengan dua adiknya yang sama-sama bermarga Lee. Pria mapan itu lagaknya paham kemana arah perbincangan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk itu. Sontak mata Leeteuk membulat penuh saat satu kata terlintas di otaknya yaitu YADONG! _Omonaaa…_

"Ya! Pantas saja tadi malam itu Hae-ah tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, aku mendengar Hae menggerutu karena pantatnya sakit. Omo… apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adik ikan-ku, Hyuk-ah?" Leeteuk berseru keras. Ia sangat marah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. Masalahnya kenapa leader hebat ini marah, karena Hae yang terus mengeluh sakit, jadi Ia tak bisa tidur sehingga masker pada wajahnya terlepas begitu saja karena pergerakan tubuhnya yang merasa tak nyaman dengan gumaman Donghae. Urusan yadong… Leeteuk juga tak mau mencampuri. Yang ia khawatirkan hanya kerutan di wajahnya agar tidak bertambah.

"Andweee…" teriak Hyuk tiba-tiba. "Hae-ah, kenapa bokongmu yang sakit, seharusnya aku yang merasa kesakitan karena aku lah pihak 'dimasuki'.

"Aku tidak bilang aku yang dimasuki, pantatku sakit karena terpeleset di kamar mandi saat ingin buang air kecil." Dan siluman ikan berwajah tampan itu hanya berujar santai.

Diam-diam seseorang bergumam di dalam hati, **_'Oh… jadi ini penyebab kelinci manisku terlihat nakal'_** tanpa ada yang menyadari Kyuhyun menyeringai setan. Sekelabat rencana brilian sudah tersusun di otak cerdiknya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun membiarkan hyungdeulnya beradu mulut. Bibir tebalnya terus mengulum senyum, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa saat Sungmin tak mau disalahkan ketika tertangkap basah berbuat mesum. Kyuhyun juga tak tahan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja –untuk menahan tawa—saat Hyukjae terus disalahkan oleh Donghae dan Sungmin karena di ajak menonton film yadong. Yesung, Wookie dan Shindong ternyata sudah 30menit yang lalu menyelamatkan diri mereka. Cari aman saja, dari pada mendengar percakapan nista. Tak terduga, kali saja itu semua akal-akalan Yesung untuk menggoda Wookie. O.o

"Ya! Bukan aku yang salah, Teuk hyung!" Sungmin bangkit dari kursi.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Hyuk. Salahmu sendiri mengajakku menonton film itu. Rasakan saja akibatnya!" Hae menyalahkan Hyukjae.

"Itu juga bukan salahku, kau saja yang mau!" Hyuk mencibir tak terima.

"HENTIKAN!"

Bentakan Kyuhyun mengakhiri perdebatan sengit antara Lee Brothers dan Leeteuk. Ke empat namja tadipun terdiam seketika. Wajah tenang Kyuhyun malah membuat mereka bergidik.

"Sungmin hyung!" Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Ayo kita masuk ke kamar!" dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang bakal melanjutkan perdebatan sengitnya.

Sungmin hanya pasrah saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik paksa oleh pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. "Kyunnie… jalannya pelan-pelan," keluh Sungmin yang merasa tak bisa mengimbangi langkah lebar dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, ia hanya terus menarik tangan mungil itu menuju area _KyuMin Line_ yang tertulis di depan pintu kamar mereka.

**BLAM!**

Pintu itu langsung tertutup begitu keduanya sudah berada di dalamnya. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mengunci benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar dingin.

"Mworago?" Mata Sungmin membulat lucu.

Berpura-pura polos, huh?

"Jangan berpura-pura, Min! Jelaskan maksud dari perbincanganmu dengan dua adikmu yang bermarga Lee itu?!" Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan?!" Sungmin masih saja berpura-pura.

Kyuhyun-nya yang jenius itu pasti dengan mudah menangkap pembicaraan mereka tadi. Sungmin hanya malu jika ketahuan langsung seperti ini, jadi ia memutuskan berpura-pura saja, dan berharap semoga Kyuhyun cepat melupakannya. Namun sepertinya tidak akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, "Apa penyebab bokongku bercorak lucu itu karena kau ikut menonton film yadong bersama duo ikan jelek itu, Min?" mata Kyuhyun menyipit. Sungmin yang ditatap tajam itupun hanya menunduk.

Takut atau malu?!

Jantungnya berdetak, **_'Uh… ketahuan deh…' _**batin Sungmin.

Melihat hyungnya terdiam, Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bukan maksudnya ingin membuat hyungnya itu sedih. Hanya saja…

Sedikit menjahili.

"Min hyung…" Seru Kyuhyun memanggil kembali Sungmin-nya.

Sungmin mendongak, "Ne…" Bibirnya mengerucut.

Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut halus kekasihnya, "Sekarang—" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin. "—praktikan kembali denganku," Kata Kyuhyun lagi, seraya mengulum lembut telinga Sungmin.

Tubuh mungil itu berjengit. Rasa geli dan sensasi basah menjalar di sekitar telinga dan lehernya, "K-Kyu…" Ujar Sungmin terbata. Kyuhyun terus menghujami leher putih itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan namun sarat dengan hasrat.

"Hmmm… kau nakal hyung. Apa yang kau lihat di video yadong itu, hem?" Kyuhyun berujar disela-sela mengecup dan menghirup wangi tubuh hyungnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk meraup kulit kenyal dan mulus itu.

"Akhh… kyuh~" Sungmin melenguh panik saat _spot_ bagian sensitifnya dihisap oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati kulit mulus itu sudah memerah, "Apa di video itu juga diajarkan mendesah menggoda seperti itu, huh?"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengaku saja, Min. Kau sangat menginginkanku bukan?! Sekaranga lakukan seperti apa yang ada di dalam video itu kepadaku." Kyuhyun mengecup pelan hidung bangir kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku tak ingat!"

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat, "Kau yakin?! Apa kau tak ingin aku berada di dalam tubuhmu, hem?"

"K-Kyuh~~" Tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah saat jemari panjang Kyuhyun sudah merambat di balik kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Wajahmu—" _Orbs_ hitam kelam itu menatap intens pada wajah yang berjarak 2 centi di depannya, "—sangat indah," Kata Kyuhyun –sebelum kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut. Menyesap rasa manis yang selalu dirindukan oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut ikal itu sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menyesap lekukan berbentuk unik milik hyungnya, berlanjut ke bibir bawah dan sedikit menyapukan lidah hangatnya untuk sekedar meminta Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan segera menjelajahi gua hangat yang selalu memberikan rasa manis nan memabukan. Sungmin melenguh, dan langsung saja lidah Kyuhyun melesat kedalam, mencari lawan main untuk sekedar menautkan benda tak bertulang miliknya dengan milik Sungmin-Nya.

"Ngghh~~ Kyuhh…" Sungmin terus mengeluarkan desahan saat tubuhnya semakin terasa memanas.

Kyuhyun semakin meningkatkan intenitas lumatan bibirnya, menghisap penuh kedua bibir Sungmin dengan bibir tebalnya, bahkan Kyuhyun tak membiarkan saliva yang tercampur itu keluar dari bibir mungil hyungnya. Lidahnya melesat keluar untuk menjilat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat sudah mulai sesak. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat kaus pada bagian dada Kyuhyun, agar pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sadar bahwa dirinya membutuhkan zat yang bernama oksigen itu sekarang. Kyuhyun yang paham akhirnya melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Hahh~~ Kyuhh…" Sungmin tampak menghela dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi kekosongan paru-parunya. Sama hal dengan Kyuhyun, namun pemuda yang di juluki Evil Magnae itu hanya lebih memilih tersenyum sembari menatap lembut bibir Sungmin yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Bagaimana?!" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terdengar ambigu.

"A-apa?" Tanya balik Sungmin yang terlihat bingung. Sungmin tampak indah dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, belum lagi bibirnya yang memerah dan basah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin-Nya itu, "Kau mengingkanku bukan?!"

"Err… uhhmm… i-itu…" Sungmin tampak ragu mengungkapkan keinginannya, malu sekali rasanya jika dirinya 'meminta' seperti ini pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit mengigit bibirnya. Yeah… pemuda manis berwajah aegyo itu memang selalu menginginkan Kyuhyun. walaupun dirinya sering direpotkan oleh Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin tak pernah merasa keberatan karena ia juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin dirimu, Kyu…" hingga akhirnya Sungmin dengan jujur mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun langsung menerjang makhluk –menggoda- di depannya itu sekarang, namun otak cerdiknya itu lebih memilih untuk 'mengerjai' Sungmin. Sungmin-Nya yang malu tapi mau itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Sekarang—" Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar mata obsidiannya bisa melihat dengan jelas, kilauan cinta yang terpancar dari karamel bulat yang balik membalas tatapannya, "—buka seluruh bajumu di depanku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Mulut Sungmin terbuka, dan tertutup kembali saat dirinya memilih menunduk. "N—ne," lirih Sungmin menangguk setuju. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

Perlahan Sungmin bangkit dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Pemuda penyuka satu jenis sayur bernama paprika itu, siap-siap mengambil posisi nyaman agar bisa dengan jelas melihat hyungnya yang sudah memulai aksinya. Sungmin perlahan mengarahkan kedua tangannya –membentuk silang- pada kedua sisi kausnya, sedikit meremas –gugup- dan mulai mengangkatnya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun sangat yakin hyungnya itu sudah benar-benar terkontaminasi oleh makhluk yadong yang bersemayan di satu lantai yang sama dengan dirinya dan Sungmin.

Kaus Sungmin sudah tersingkap sampai batas lehernya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup sesaat matanya tertuju pada dua tonjolan kecoklatan yang tampak mulai menegang. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah bisa menebak hal apa yang akan hyungnya lakukan terhadap dirinya. Karena kenyataannya Ia sudah pernah menonton film yadong—yang ditonton Sungmin— sebelum hyungnya itu diajak menonton bersama oleh Hyukjae. Yeap! Sungmin dan Donghae bukanlah orang pertama yang menonton video tersebut. Dan sesungguhnya video yang bertuliskan "HARD YAOI! WITH MANY MORE STYLE" pada sampulnya –orang yang pertama kali menontonnya adalah Evil Magnae– Cho Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun adalah orang yang memesan langsung video tersebut secara online, khusus untuk guru yadongnya yang berjanji akan menukarnya dengan Game Limited Edition. _Aigo_…

"Lepaskan semua yang ada ditubuhmu, Min." Nada Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat, ia sudah tak sabar melihat tubuh mulus hyungnya yang tertimpa oleh sinar mentari pagi. **_'Pasti sangat menyilaukan..'_** Batin Kyuhyun membayangkan.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menurut saat kaus yang ia kenakan sudah berada di lantai. Tangan Sungmin beralih pada kancing celana di bagian perutnya. Menurunkannya perlahan dan melepaskannya dari kedua kakinya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, seolah bertanya –apa-celana-dalamnya-dibuka-sekarang. Kyuhyun langsung berseru keras, "Buka semuanya!" Kata Kyuhyun tak sabar. Si kelinci pirang itu-pun mengangguk dan melepas celana dalam berwarna putih yang menuntupi bagian privatnya.

Sungmin _full naked _!

Kyuhyun terperangah menatap makhluk 'polos' di depannya. Sesuai dugaan, Sungmin-nya tampak berkilau dan terlihat sangat indah. Kulit putih itu seolah bercahaya dan membias ke seluruh ruangan. Kontras sekali dengan rambut blonde yang juga menyala terang tertimpa sinaran mentari.

Lama Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sampai pemuda berambut blonde itu merasa risih dan malu ditatap intens oleh kekasihnya. "Kyuhyun-ah~~" Panggil Sungmin pelan.

Sontak Kyuhyun tersadar dengan suara merdu yang menyebut namanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Kemari chagia…" tangannya melambai agar Sungmin-nya segera mendekat.

"A—aku malu." Ujar Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dan menyentil hidung mancung Sungmin. "Malu kenapa? Kau memang terlihat sangat indah." Katanya. Tanganya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Apa selanjutnya kau akan membukakan bajuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun berlagak innocent.

"Ne…"

**GOTCHA!**

Sesuai dugaan Kyuhyun, berarti benar bahwasanya film yang ia tonton itu sama dengan yang ditonton oleh hyungnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dengan jelas, "Lakukan!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

Dengan gugup Sungmin pun menyanggupi, satu persatu baju Kyuhyun ia lepas. Mulai dari kaos longgar berwarna biru tua dan celana pendek putih selutut, hingga akhirnya yang tersisa tinggal _underwear_ hitam yang terlihat _balance_ dengan kulit putih dongsaengnya. Sungmin membukannya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, Kyuhyun seperti tersengat listrik saat jemari lembut kekasihnya menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat.

Keduanya sudah sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Mereka kembali duduk berhadapan. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun merambat ke paha Sungmin dan mengusapnya secara lembut. Tubuh Sungmin mengeliat geli. "Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukan seperti yang ada di video itu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Karena Sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Pasti Sungmin-nya akan berusaha memuaskan sang seme.

"Aku akan melakukannya…" Kata Sungmin seperti berbisik. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan parau.

Kyuhyun memengang kedua pundak Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Sungmin, "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Karena kau yang meminta, maka aku akan memuaskanmu, Min-ah." Bibir itu kembali bersatu dan perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk merebah dan menindihnya dengan hati-hati.

"Nghhh… akh… Kyuhhh…" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat pemuda tinggi itu menjilat seluruh perpotongan leher Sungmin dan bahu mulusya. Sebelah tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin tonjolan kecil pada dada yang –lumayan- berisi milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menekan bagian perutnya sehingga kedua batang itu saling bergesek dan menimbulkan sensasi geli yang tak terkira.

"Aakh…" Sungmin semakin melenguh manakala nipple kanannya sudah berada di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisapnya sangat kuat. Kalau benda mungil itu bisa lepas, mungkin benda kecoklatan itu sudah bersemayam di dalam perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghisapnya sangat kuat sehingga Sungmin begerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, tak urung kedua batang mereka sudah sangat menengang dan mengeras. Kini bibir Kyuhyun berpindah ke sebelah kiri dan melakukan hal sama pada nipple Sungmin. Tangannya yang tadi sudah beralih ke selangkangan Sungmin, meraba batang yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precumnya. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak untuk mengocok batang yang sudah menegang itu.

"Shh... akhh… Kyuhhhh… akhh… aku sudah tak tahan…" Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Kyuhyun semakin meningkatkan pergerakan tangannya pada junior Sungmin. Mengocoknya kuat dan meremas twinsball itu dengan gemas. "Ahhh… ahh… nghhh… ahh…"

"Kau ingin apa, hem?" Gumam Kyuhyun disela-sela lumatannya pada nipple Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng gelisah saat diberi kenikmatan pada titik sensitifnya yang terus di_service_ oleh Kyuhyun. Batang berurat milik Kyuhyun sudah mengeras dan begitu terasa menusuk paha selangkangan Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan badannya–untuk menjilat—nipple Sungmin, otomatis tubuhnya sedikit merendah dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuh… lebih cepat… akh… sepertinya a—aku akan se-gerahh… ah…" Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan tiba-tiba menekuk kedua lututnya. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lebih puas menghisap tonjolan pada dadanya. " Kyuh—hyunn… akuhhh…" kocokan tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dan terganti dengan mulutnya yang siap menerima cairan cinta Sungmin.

"Argghhhh… akhhh…"

Tubuh pemuda manis itu melengkung sesaat dirinya mengalami orgasme-nya yang pertama. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, tak sadar cairan Sungmin perlahan mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Akhhh… Kyuhyun-ahh… akhh…" Sungmin masih mengerang di sisa-sisa dirinya yang berusaha menghirup udara sebanyaknya. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu. Rasa hangat dan geli itu masih berputar di bagian perutnya.

"Kyu!" Sungmin terkejut ketika tubuhnya terasa seperti diangkat. Tanpa bersuara Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggang Sungmin dan membaliknya dengan cepat. "Apa yang—" Ucapan Sungmin tak selesai saat Kyuhyun menekuk kedua lututnya membentuk posisi menungging. Sungmin yang sudah paham pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Dia tahu, bahwa kekasih evilnya itu tak akan sanggup menahan hasrat yang sudah menggebu. Kyuhyun-Nya belum klimaks.

Kyuhyun mengelus bokong bulat itu sebentar, dan menggocok pelan batang Sungmin agar kembali berereksi. Setelah dirasa cukup, kemudian Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan memuntahkan cairan Sungmin yang ternyata tak ditelan sepenuhnya olehnya. Kyuhyun membaluri lubang yang sudah berkedut itu dengan cairan pemilik lubang sempit terebut, sehingga tampak terlihat becek dan siap untuk membantu –proses masuk— batangnya yang kian mengeras.

"Kau siap, Min?!" Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya yang tersisa sperma milik Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk lucu.

"Shit! Kau benar-benar menggoda!" Umpatan kotor pun akhirnya Kyuhyun ucapkan. Pemuda maniak games itu segera memposisikan dirinya, berdiri dengan kedua lutut sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggesekan juniornya pada belahan bokong padat Sungmin. Sedikit menggoda mungkin…

"Kyuhh…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat namanya disebut. Dan Kyuhyun tahu artinya…

"bersiaplah Min!" Katanya.

"Aku si— arrrgghhh…"

Sungmin menjerit saat batang besar itu sudah menerobos lubang hangatnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan betapa padatnya bagian bawahnya saat ini. "Min-ah.. akhh…" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin sedikit memastikan bahwa kelinci manisnya itu baik-baik saja. Erangan akan nafsu tak luput keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Mungkin karena baru tadi malam mereka melakukannya, jadi lubang Sungmin tidak terlalu sulit 'dimasuki' hanya saja rasa sakit itu selalu ada. "Moving, Kyuhyun-ah…" desah Sungmin erotis ketika dirinya merasa siap untuk digenjot.

Kyuhyun tampak menarik napas karena 'permainan' ini akan semakin menarik. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau memaki habis seseorang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae. Tapi… yang jelas Sungmin-Nya hari ini sangat bergairah dan membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin meningkat.

Sebelum bergerak dengan tempo pas, Kyuhyun sedikit menekan batangnya lebih dalam, kemudian menariknya secara perlahan… membuat dirinya sendiri mengerang kenikmatan saat batang berurat itu terasa seperti di urut.

"Akhhh… Kyuhh…"

"Ouch… Min-ah… kau terlalu nikmat…akhh… shh~~"

Pasangan kekasih itu mengerang nikmat bersamaan. Saling menganggumi betapa luaarrrr biasaaaaaaa nikmatnya milik sang tercinta.

Sesuai insting, kemudian Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Awalnya sih pelan, mencoba menikmati lubang Sungmin yang menyedot dan menjepit batang besar miliknya.

Namun karena bibir _plum_ sang kekasih terus mendesah erotis, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bergerak cepat dan kasar. Dirinya begitu kenikmatan saat merasakan _hole_ Sungmin menarik batangnya untuk menusuk lebih dalam.

"Ouch… akh.. ohhh… kyuhh… oh gosh… akhh… ini sangat nikmat…"

"Mendesahlah, Min… terusss… akhhh… shhh… terus mendesahh…" Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya berucap walau kenikmatan lebih mendominasi isi kepalanya.

"Kyuh… bantu akuhhh…" Sungmin tak mengindahkan perkataan kekasihnya, ia malah menarik sebelah tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera mengurut batangnya. Kyuhyun pun menuruti dan mulai mengocok pelan batang Sungmin yang sudah licin karena precum yang mengalir.

"Kyuhh... yang kencang…" Pinta Sungmin.

Kedua lutut Kyuhyun sudah bergetar tak tahan, bukan karena lelah harus menahan beban tubuhnya, tapi tak tahan karena rasa nikmat tiada tara. Dengan tak sabar akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin, memuaskan sang kekasih imutnya. Dirinya juga merasa senang saat namanya terus disebut-sebut untuk bergerak cepat dan kasar. Itu berarti Sungmin-nya menikmati semua perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ouch… faster Kyuhyun-ah.. akhh.. more than. Damn it! Inihh... akh... sa-sangatt nikmat.. akkkh.."

"Baiklah, Min. apa seperti ini, hem?" napas Kyuhyun begitu memburu dan menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk membantu bergerak berlawanan.

"Yeah… akh… di situhh… yang keras… more, Kyu! More, Kyu! C'mon… baby…"

"Oh.. Min… kau ben—nar-benar nakal. Seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mendorong kuat miliknya dan mengenai tepat G-spot di dalam hole Sungmin.

"Arghhh.. yeah… ini nikmat Kyu.. akh… sedikit lagi aku sampai… akh…"

"Terus mendesah Min-ah…"

"Akh… akh… akh… lagih Kyuh… yang keras dan cepat…"

"Oh shit!" Kyuhyun pun semakin bersemangat. Ia memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sungmin dan menggerakannya lebih cepat sehingga menimbulkan rasa yang sangat luar biasa. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan, membantu dengan mendorong kuat bokongnya agar milik Kyuhyun yang panjang dan besar itu menusuk lebih tepat di G-spotnya.

"Akhh… akhh… ahhh… ouch… Kyuhhh… aku akan keluar lagihhh…"

"Keluarkan, Min… akhh…" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat batang Sungmin, meremasnya kuat, mengocoknya dan menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil yang bersiap memuntahkan cairannya.

"Arrggghhhh… Kyuhhhh… nggggaahhh…."

Sungmin memuntahkan cairannya ke tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tampak memejamkan matanya menikmati batangnya yang terus dijepit oleh _hole_ hangat Sungmin.

"Min-ah… akhh…" Kyuhyun mengerang dan terus bergerak cepat menusuk dan menumbuk ke titik spot kenikmatan yang berada di dalam lubang hangat tersebut. Dirinya masih belum klimaks sama sekali.

Sungmin yang sudah lelah hanya pasrah, ia sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Pemuda penyuka warna merah muda itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur dan membiarkan bokongnya terus di tusuk oleh batang berurat milik Kyuhyun.

"Arrgghh…. Sungmin-ah…" Kyuhyun menjerit memanggil nama kekasihnya, dirinya hampir merasakan puncak kenikmatan surga dunia.

**Sret!**

Sungmin kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya di balik kembali, dan merebah di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan juniornya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah saat kekasihnya yang mesum itu menembakkan cairan cintanya tepat ke wajahnya yang memerah padam. Sungmin masih saja terengah, mulutnya yang terbuka terciprat cairan kental yang terus keluar dari junior Kyuhyun.

"Oughhh… nghhhh…. Ahhhh…" Kyuhyun menggigil merasakan kepuasan yang menjalar di sepanjang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menunduk dan meraih wajah Sungmin untuk meraup bibir plum kekasihnya yang terbuka. Sungmin membuka mulutnya saat lidah Kyuhyun bergerak memainkan lidahnya. Kyuhyun menjilat seluruh wajah kekasihnya yang belepotan sprema dan membawa lidah –yang penuh cairan— itu masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Tubuh mereka sudah basah oleh keringat. Tak hanya tubuh, anak-anak rambut yang tumbuh di sekitar dahi dan tengkuk mereka pun tampak lembap.

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun karena sudah tak sanggup menahan sesak di dadanya, kontras dengan dadanya yang naik-turun dengan cepat. Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia masih sibuk untuk membersihkan wajah Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"Su-sudah, Kyu…" Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang tampak berkilau karena keringat.

Sesaat napas keduanya sudah berkerja secara normal.

"Hmmm… apa kau puas?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat puas, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Aku harap kau tidak lagi menonton video yadong itu bersama mereka. Apa kau paham, Min?" Jemari Kyuhyun terulur menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi dahi putih kesukaannya.

"Wae?"

"Huh? 'Wae' kau bilang?!" Kyuhyun mengeryit.

"Kau—" Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan dahi Sungmin dengan telunjuknya, "—karena kau menonton video itu, bokongku jadi terlihat aneh. Apa-apa'an itu, bokongku yang putih jadi bercorak bulat-bulat merah karena bibir nakalmu ini." Kyuhyun pun tak tahan untuk mengecup sekilas bibir mengoda itu.

"Tapi itu 'kan lucu!" Kata Sungmin tak peduli.

"Aish… kau membuatku gila Sungmin."

"Ya sudah, gila saja sana!"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun ternganga lebar, tapi kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai mengerikan. "Baiklah… aku memang gila. Aku gila karena cinta dan kebaikanmu, selain itu aku juga gila akan kemolekan tubuhmu, Sungmin hyung. Maka dari itu… maukah kau membuat ronde-ronde selanjutnya denganku…" Kyuhyun berbisik mendesah di telinga Sungmin.

"Ngghh~~ Ayo kita lakukan!" Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium cepat bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdesis, "Pervert Min?" Kata Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Oh yes! Why?" Balas Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Nothing. I love you..." Bisik Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin.

"I Love you too~" Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang.

"Jamkkan-man, Min!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau posisi '69'?!" Kyuhyun memberi usul.

Sungmin tersenyum menggoda dan mengangguk cepat, "Ayo! Siapa takut." Kata Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di selangkangan Sungmin. Sungmin tampak kaget saat tiba-tiba matanya sudah berhadapan langsung dengan batang besar Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berereksi.

Maka dari itu… dimulailah ronde kedua percintaan mereka pada pagi yang hampir menuju siang hari. Pasangan kekasih itu sudah tak peduli dengan kamar mereka yang acak-acakan, terlebih cairan keduanya yang sudah menyatu dengan keringat. Terlihat lengket, namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa saling memiliki itu, malahan efek keringat yang berkilau tertimpa matahari itu semakin meningkatkan birahi pasangan yang dijuluki _wine coulpe_ tersebut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kamar bercat merah muda itu dihiasi dengan desahan erotis dari pasangan fenomenal di dunia per-shipper-yaoi-an. Saling memuaskan dengan melantunkan kata cinta disetiap bisikan mesrah pasangannya.

Yeah… hingga mereka merasa lelah dan berhenti setelah merasa puas.

.

**THE END~**

**Yahahahaa... Jangan lupa REVIEWS kalau selesai baca :D, Gamsahamnida...**


End file.
